Memories About You (Oneshoot)
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Tapi, untuk kembali aku tak bisa. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal. I'll forget you and all memories about you." Kesalahan Leeteuk yang membuat Kangin pergi darinya. KANGTEUK COUPLE! ONESHOOT!


© Title: Memories About You ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Main Cast:

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin

Park Jung soo a.k.a Leeteuk

Kim Ji Hoon a.k.a author *eksis dulu ah~*

.

other cast:

.

Support Cast: other Super Junior couple

.

Pair: Kangteuk

.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt, Family.

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god. Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

"Tapi, untuk kembali aku tak bisa. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal. I'll forget you and all memories about you."

Kesalahan Leeteuk yang membuat Kangin pergi darinya.

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), YAOI!

Disarankan agar yang membaca fanfic ini orang-orang yang cukup umur dan masih waras beda dengan Auhtor yang rada-rada gaje ini.

Typos (s) bergelantungan. No Bash!

.

Nb*: Fanfic Kangteuk pertamaku^^

Semoga gak mengecewakan~~

.

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Tokyo, Kim Corp 11:00 AM~

Ku usap pelan bingkai foto yang berderet rapi di meja kerjaku. Bola mataku menatap sendu ke foto dimana aku dan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong anak semata wayangku, Kim Ji Hoon disana. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, mataku menatap fokus sang wanita cantik yang menggendong anakku itu. Orang yang seharusnya kubenci. Dia adalah Leeteuk. Ah, mungkin sekarang aku tak pantas untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

Dia Park Jung Soo, istriku. Walaupun aku sudah memberinya surat cerai, tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyetujui itu sampai sekarang, padahal aku sudah memberi surat cerai yang tentunya sudah kutandatangani itu padanya.

Seandainya saja aku bisa memberhentikan waktu dan merubah semuanya, pasti dia masih berada disini bersamaku dan Spencer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_== Flash Back ==_

_2 tahun y__an__g lalu _

"Kangin-ah~." panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Hatiku benar-benar kalut. Emosi telah menguasaiku. Tak ku sahut panggilannya. Aku terus saja mengemasi barang-barangku dalam artian adalah semua pakaianku dan segera memasukkannya ke koper. Merasa teracuhkan, ia pun menarik lenganku dan membuatku menatap wajahnya yang telah banjir air mata.

"Kangin, kumohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku. " ucap bibir itu lagi. Bibir itu bergetar hebat. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibir itu.

"Penjelasan apa lagi?! Semuanya sudah jelas termasuk ini!" ku lempar selembar foto ke wajahnya. Ia melihat dengan seksama foto itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak, hmm?!"

"I-ini memang aku. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang manager katakan. Ini profesionalitas seorang entertainment Jordan." jelasnya sembari menyentuh lengannku dengan jari-jari rampingnya. Ku tepis jari-jarinya dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan kata-kata itu Teukie! Kalau kau tau waktu kau bermain drama laknat itu dan beradegan ranjang saja aku sudah sakit hati. Mengaku bertunanganlah. Lalu ini! Kau anggap aku apa selama ini?! " teriakku frustasi sambil menyebut nama sayangku padanya. Teukie yang berarti special, karena dia memang special dihatiku. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Ia semakin terisak. Kuhela nafasku berat.

"Maaf. . Hiks. . Aku benar-benar minta maaf. . Hiks, Kangin-ah~ maafkan aku" isaknya pilu.

"Lebih baik kita cerai saja. Ji Hoon akan ikut aku." ucapku sedikit sakaratis.

"Apa?! Jangan Kangin-ah, kumohon jangan bawa Ji Hoon " mohonnya yang sekarang sudah bersimpuh di bawahku. Ia memeluk kakiku erat.

"Surat cerai akan kuberi padamu besok Tuan Park. Permisi." akupun melepaskan pelukannya di kakiku. Meninggalkannya yang terus terisak di kamar kami. Dan hari itu juga, aku membawa Ji Hoon yang waktu itu masih berumur 1 tahun pergi dari rumah yang dulu ku tinggali bersamanya dan Jung Soo.

_**== End of Flash Back ==**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, walaupun hati ini sakit karnanya. Aku tak bisa membencinya. Entah kenapa diriku apalagi hati kecil ini tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

**B****rak!**

"Appa! " panggil suara mungil nan cempreng yang begitu kukenal. Tubuh kecil itu berdiri di depan pintu. Kuletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu di atas meja dan menghampiri anak semata wayangku. Ia merentangkan tangannya minta kugendong.

**Hup..**

"Kenapa membuka pintunya harus seperti itu? Nanti pintunya rusak, ayah yang dimarahin kakek sayang." kataku sambil mengadukan hidung mancungku dengan hidung mungil Ji Hoon.

"Bial. Bial appa dimalahin. Weekk." ejeknya dengan suara cadelnya sambil memeletkan lidah kecilnya padaku.

Jika kau tau Teukie~

ah, aku benar-benar tak bisa memanggilmu tanpa panggilan ini. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Semua hal yang ada pada diri Spencer begitu mirip denganmu Teukie~

Dari matanya yang sedikit sipit. . .

Dekik yang begitu imut. . .

Perilakunya yang sangat cerewet dan tak bisa diam sepertimu. .

Dan

Kecantikan yang sama. . .

"Ayah, kok bengong cih? " tanya Ji Hoon yang berada di dekapanku. Matanya mengilat-ngilat lucu, bagaimana bisa anak ini melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirimu saat kau tengah merajuk padaku?

"Hahahaha, tidak sayang. Sayang udah makan belum? "

"Tadi udah cama. . eh yang tadi bibi yah paman malchus?" celotehnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Dia adalah bodyguard yang ku tugaskan untuk menjaga Ji Hoon.

"Emm, paman tuan muda. " jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dan juga gugup.

"Ah, iya Appa. Tapi paman yang tadi cangat cantik^^. Cepelti yang ada di foto di meja Ayah."

Apa?!

Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah Teukie?

"Sungmin! " teriakku memanggil Sungmin. Babysitter Spencer sekaligus istri Kyuhyun. Kulihat ia sedikit tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke ruang kerjaku.

"I-iya tuan Kim. A-ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Bawa Ji Hoon keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun." memberikan Ji Hoon ke gendongan Sungmin.

"Tapi Appa, Ji Hoon macih mau cama Appa." protes Ji Hoon sambil menggapai-gapai tanganku.

"Nanti lagi ya? Appa mau ngomong sama Kyuhyun ahjussi dulu. Ji Hoon main sama Sungmin ahjussi dulu ya?"

"Ya Appa." dan Sungmin pun membawa Ji Hoon keluar dari ruanganku.

**C****klek~**.

"Sudah berapa lama orang itu mengintai Ji Hoon dari jauh? " tanyaku to the point.

"Se-sekitar 3 hari yang lalu tuan. "

"Apa dia adalah. . "

"Ne. Dia adalah Park Jung Soo, tuan. "

Kuhela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang?

Jangan Ji Hoon. Jangan dia.

**B****rak!**

Pintu ruanganku terbuka lebar oleh lengan-lengan ramping itu. Wajahnya merah padam seperti menahan marah. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan akhirnya ia memelukku erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tak membalas pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku pindah ke Jepang?

"Hiks, Kangin-ah~ I'm miss you~" isaknya keras. Kupastikan saat ini jasku benar-benar basah karna air matanya.

Hening. . .

Ia masih menangis. Kuberanikan diri itu melakukan sesuatu. Kulepaskan tautan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Kau mau apa Park Jung Soo?" tanyaku dingin tanpa memandang wajahnya. Kualihkan pandanganku keluar. Melihat Ji Hoon yang tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae.

"Bisakah kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kangin?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. " sahutku sinis.

**SAK****IT**

Hati ini begitu sakit saat kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi segera kutepis perasaan itu. Mengingat jika dirinya pernah mengkhianatiku dan mennyakiti hati ini begitu dalam.

"Kangin-ah, ma'afkan aku. Ku mohon~"

"Kau sudah menyakitiku begitu dalam jika kau tau. "

"Aku akan berubah. Kumohon~" kutatap mata beningnya yg terus mengeluarkan butiran kristal itu.

"Aku akan mengakui seseuatu. Aku memang masih mencintaimu. "

"K-Kangin-ah. . ."

"Tapi rasa sakit ini mengalahkan segalanya. Kau terlalu dalam melukai hati ini. "

"Maaf, maafkan aku. . ." ucapnya terus-menerus dan bersimpuh di lantai. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan mata, ku suruh ia meninggalkanku disini dengan Jung Soo.

"Berdirilah~" suruhku. Aku tetap bergeming dari posisiku. Ia tersentak kaget. Mata indah itu membulat dengan sangat lucu, karena mata indah itu pulalah aku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Aku mema'afkanmu. " ucapku lagi. Ia terlihat sedikit baik. Senyum merekah muncul dengan indahnya diwajah malaikat namja yang sebenarnya masih sangat kucintai. Tapi aku sudah tersakiti olehnya, aku harus bisa melupakannya.

"Tapi, untuk kembali aku tak bisa. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal. I'll forget you and all memories about you. "

END

**Author Area:**

Annyeong^^

Author datang dengan oneshoot Kangteuk~!

(Appa eomma Super Junior)

Beri saya pendapat kalian ne~!^^


End file.
